


[Podfic] Postal

by PaxVobis



Category: Metalocalypse, Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Death Growl, Episode: s04 The Doomstar Requiem, Eye Trauma, Gallows humour, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Maggots, Major Character Torture (Implied), Missing Scene, Murder Fantasy, Mutilation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Torture, Tracking Coda, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxVobis/pseuds/PaxVobis
Summary: Offdensen and his soldiers intercept a large package addressed to him from "Revenge" in the lead-up to 'Tracking', and containing a number of very compact klokateers and a token of appreciation. He determines to hunt down those responsible. Not even a little bit as funny as that sounds, but funnier than it has any right to be. Gore, rage and obsession in a squalid little basement.R18+ only, explicit gore.  Podfic by little_murmaider, who has an impressive death growl.
Relationships: Magnus Hammersmith & Metal Masked Assassin, Metal Masked Assassin/Charles Foster Offdensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Postal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_murmaider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_murmaider/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Postal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737093) by [PaxVobis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxVobis/pseuds/PaxVobis). 

**Listen**  
  


**Text:** [Postal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737093)

**Author:** [PaxVobis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxVobis/pseuds/PaxVobis)

**Reader:** [little_murmaider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_murmaider/pseuds/little_murmaider)

**Length:** 16 mins

**Downloads through link.**

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic by little_murmaider, gifted for my birthday 2019 to my great surprise and endless appreciation. Check out that death growl! Leave a comment and I'll make sure she gets it.


End file.
